


Snap

by yeaka



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Danny wakes up.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hot Fuzz or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

His eyes shoot open to the explosive sound of gunfire and breaking glass. For a split second, his vision fills with thousands of tiny shards, each deadly sharp, clattering towards the ground in slow motion. The bullet whizzes through the air and lodges deep inside a zombie’s skull, spraying brightly coloured blood in all directions. 

Danny mumbles, “Wicked.” When he fell asleep, the plot of the movie had started to lull, but apparently he woke up just in time to see it finally get interesting. A slew of rapid fire action scenes come one after the other, moving so fast that Danny’s sluggish, sleep-addled brain can’t keep up. He watches a man chuck an axe halfway across a cathedral and land it perfectly inside a werewolf’s skull. Danny chuckles, “Nice.”

Nicholas grunts beside him. Danny becomes abruptly aware that this isn’t like every other time he’s passed out on the sofa mid-movie. His body’s not numb because it’s in incredibly poor health—at least, not entirely—but because Nicholas is asleep on his shoulder. And Nicholas is a heavy bastard, even if he’s relatively short and seems like he’s in decent shape. He mumbles something in his sleep and squirms against Danny’s side, head resting on the crux of Danny’s neck. One arm is tossed over Danny’s lap, hand on his thigh. It’s warm, too warm, but Danny can’t be bothered to writhe out of Nicholas’ hold and get out of his jacket. 

Besides, it’s comfortable. It doesn’t matter that his mouth is dry and his neck has a bad crick in it. It feels good not to spend so much time alone anymore. He had mates at the station and at the pub, but not like Nicholas. Not that came back to his place to watch awesome movies. Nobody ever fell asleep on him before. 

Danny snuggles back into Nicholas and figures he’ll just keep sleeping too. The movie’s pretty cool, but he was having a badass dream about Nicholas riding a dragon, and that was cooler. 

Then the lead zombie screams bloody murder, and it startles Danny up—he screams back, jolting off the couch. Nicholas leaps to attention, but Danny’s movement jostles him forward, and his knee bashes into the coffee table. He screams too. Then they’re both just screaming at each other.

Somebody shoots the zombie. Danny splutters, “Sorry!” Nicholas groans, and Danny rushes off to find a band-aide.


End file.
